


(got nothing to) worry about

by thjk_jhjs



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Haruto and Keita are in too, M/M, a bit messy and I use their names too often, all older, also they're all very out of character ahah, hope enjoys, i don't know how to tag, not in much scenes, silver boys are in here, sorry I didn't include everybody, they're all in college so don't mind this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thjk_jhjs/pseuds/thjk_jhjs
Summary: Mashiho’s cheeks begun to hurt as well, but it was their day, he’d smile forever.





	(got nothing to) worry about

Junkyu missed Mashiho. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of what was once there. The little plushies he had kept by their bedside; the red mug he loved and drank from every morning; the piles of sweaters he had in a box at the corner of their room, piling up because he kept taking Junkyu’s; his body next to him on their bed. 

He missed him. 

\----

“Yo, dude,” Yedam came up and sat besides him at the table. The cafeteria was crowded and loud as usual, but he wasn’t in the mood on making the room louder than it needed to be.

“Hey,” Junkyu’s eyes hadn’t left the food he was playing around with. It was only four days since Mashiho had left, yet he felt so empty: they hadn’t ever left each other’s side for that long since for forever it seemed. 

Seunghun, Jihoon, Byunggon and Hyunsuk began to fill in the rest of the seats as Keita and Haruto made their way over to the table. 

“How’s he doing?” Hyunsuk asked Yedam, and Junkyu could make up Haruto’s chuckle at Yedam’s response. Junkyu paid no attention after, just wallowing in his self despair at the loss of his Mashiho.

Junkyu didn’t know how he was going to last without him. But he had to, because he promised him he was going to. 

\----

Junkyu looked up finally from his thirty minute self wallowing and was reminded of the first time he laid his eyes on Mashiho. 

He had been in the same position just as before because of a badly done test and score, and didn’t want to be talked to. He was pouting from Seunghun’s scolding at him and had finally looked up to find wide eyes and a beautiful smile. 

It seemed that Keita and Haruto’s friend whom they had been talking about for weeks finally had time to join them at their usual table, and he hadn’t noticed.

He was gorgeous. All Junkyu could do was gape at the boy, and his friends began laughing at their friends reaction as said boy smiled again.

That was the first time they met, and they hit it off and settled into good friends, to best friends, then finally, boyfriends. 

They had done everything together for a while. Junkyu walked Mashiho, his name he later learned, to his classes, and they held hands every time they got. They spent the nights together at one of the other’s dorm room, and left belongings for the other. They moved in together after two and a half years of late warm nights and cool sunlit mornings.

If they were ever apart, their friends knew something came up and made sure to leave them alone to work things out. They make up, and hold each other while their friends cringe, but they’re all actually really happy. 

But now, Junkyu didn’t have anyone to hold; didn’t have anyone to kiss away the frown on his face. 

Junkyu’s smile fell.

\----

The apartment felt absolutely empty and hollow, Junkyu couldn’t bare being in the place they shared so many memories in, and so opted to sleeping over at their good dongsaeng Doyoung’s place. 

Junkyu remembers the first months of their friendship. Mashiho and Doyoung had gotten close and often hung out together, much to his liking, and he couldn’t help but feel protective of Mashiho as Doyoung began to get touchy with him. 

But because of this, Junkyu finally had the guts to ask Mashiho out. Junkyu is thankful for all those sleepless nights he contemplated his feelings for Mashiho and how he felt when Doyoung was near, much to the boy’s dismay, because it was the best decision of his life. He found Mashiho. 

\----

He greeted Doyoung with a hug, and honestly, felt like himself the first time that day. 

Doyoung attended the same college as them all, but was on a break that semester to rest and his roommate was currently away visiting their parents. 

Junkyu immediately went to the couch where Doyoung had been on, and started watching the movie he told Doyoung he wanted to watch together, and his dongsaeng shook his head at his hyung’s childish behavior. 

“Honestly Hyung, Mashiho hyung hasn’t been gone that long,” Doyoung made his way over to the couch and sat beside Junkyu. “But here you are in my dorm, because you can’t stand Mashi hyung not being there in your much nicer place.” He stated the obvious.

Junkyu only pouted. Okay, so Mashiho left to visit his parents back in Japan and was coming back to Korea in four more days, but really Mashiho was his life. 

“I miss him, okay,” Junkyu’s bottom lip protruded out more than that one time Yoonbin had interrupted them in the school’s studio room. 

”Hyung, if it makes you feel any better,” Doyoung looked down to the coffee table in front of them, “Mashiho hyung’s calling right now.” he looked down at the selfie of Mashiho’s adorable smile as he kissed his cheek and quickly grabbed it while Doyoung got up and signaled he’d be in his room. 

Junkyu said thanks and answered the facetime call from the love of his life. 

“Hey baby,” Mashiho’s voice came out, and Junkyu melted and smiled in response. 

“Hey bunny,” He could make up the other’s messy hair on the pillow he was on and the wide, tired smile on his face. 

“Sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner,” He said, tossing his hair and smiling apologetically, “Mom and Dad surprised me with a trip to an onsen in the mountain’s and there wasn’t great reception.” His voice lowered as he went on. 

Junkyu shook his head and smiled, “It’s alright, baby, I know you haven’t seen them in a long time.” 

They went quiet after, just searching each others’ eyes and smiling and relishing in their love. 

“I really miss you,” Junkyu broke their silence, his eyes not meeting the other’s. 

“I know. I really miss you too baby,” Mashiho replied and tried to get him to look him in the eyes. 

“Is there something wrong? Are you okay, Marshmallow?” Junkyu smiled at the little nickname, and finally looked him in the eye again. 

“I’m supposed to call you Marshmallow, Mashi,” Junkyu said, and Mashiho only smiled wide in response.  
“I know, but I like catching you off guard,” Mashiho replied, “That’s how we first met.” 

Junkyu laughed softly, “You catch me off guard every time I see you,” Mashiho’s wide smile went wider. 

“You are the brightest person in the room; the most adorable person in the world; the most talented at what you do; the most passionate for what you love. How can I not be caught off guard?” Junkyu went on, his voice breaking towards the end, and Mashiho, with all the love in the world in his eyes, kept quiet. 

“You are my Marshmallow; my world, and so much more.” Junkyu was sure he was going to regret a bit of what he was now saying, but not really. He needed his love to know how much he loved him, and how much he missed him and how much he was to him. 

“I love you so much, I never want to be without you by my side,” Both of them began to tear up. 

“Marry me, Marshmallow?” Junkyu’s eyes were closed in fear and he could hear Mashiho’s little gasp and rustling on the other side of the screen as he got up in shock.

“Baby, baby, please look at me,” Mashiho pleaded, and Junkyu opened his eyes.

“Of course, of course, Junkyu,” They locked eyes, tears falling from both. “I love you so much too Koala, I just want to kiss you right now. Of course I want to marry you.” Mashiho rambled while their eyes were still locked, and Junkyu smiled in relief and with all the love he had for his boyfriend. 

“We’re going to have to wait until we graduate though, okay baby?” The younger said having finally come down from his high. 

“Of course, there’s no need to rush.” Junkyu’s cheeks began to hurt, but he was too happy to care. “I’ve loved you for four years, I can wait some more years to marry you.” 

Mashiho’s cheeks begun to hurt as well, but it was their day, he’d smile forever. 

“How about you head home and give Doyoungie his dorm back for now, I don’t want you to trouble him anymore than you have.” Junkyu pouted and gave a nod. 

“I’ll call you when I get home bunny,” Mashiho blew a kiss and he did the same before hanging up and making his way to his beloved dongsaeng’s room.  
“Doyoungie?” He asked, and said boy opened the door. 

“Glad you’re feeling a lot better, Hyung,” The younger smiled and Junkyu could feel his cheeks move to his ears again for the nth time that day. 

“Definitely, Doyoungie.” 

\----

“Woah, something’s definitely wrong with Junkyu,” Jihoon said upon seeing the said boy smile. “He’s smiling for once since Mashi left.” 

Yedam, Seunghun, Hyunsuk, Byunggon, Haruto, and Keita all nodded in agreement. 

“Mashi Hyung called yesterday.” Doyoung said from behind Jihoon, and sat beside his God-like boyfriend. 

The others nodded, “That makes sense.” Keita replied, and they went back to eating. 

Junkyu laughed. 

\----

Junkyu was restless. Though his friends knew how much he missed Mashiho, they all decided to join him in picking Mashiho up at the airport. 

Junkyu appreciates that they all missed his lover, but all seven of them didn’t seem necessary. 

“Yah, dongsaeng,” Byunggon who was beside him put his arm over his shoulder. “Stop moving your leg, we know you miss him, but you’ve got nothing to be nervous about.” 

Junkyu shrunk a little. They didn’t know he sort-of proposed. He’s got everything to be nervous about. 

He hadn’t really thought about what he said, or hadn’t thought that far about their future together, but he knew he wanted to be with Mashiho for the rest of his life. He just didn’t know how they’d make it, didn’t know what the future holds for their love. 

The day he proposed, he was just beyond tired and missed Mashiho way too much, he had to spill out whatever thought had been going through his mind. 

He knows they won’t get married for a while, and that they’d have to be stable before they do decide to, but he needed Mashiho to know that he’d be down to waking up to his peaceful sleeping face every morning; down to hearing his beautiful voice singing in the shower; down to holding him in his arms every night; and down to kissing away the tiredness of everyday life. 

He is whipped he realizes. But it’s the best feeling in the world. 

He’s got nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys don't mind me making the boys a lot older, I couldn't help myself!! I haven't written in a while, and if you guys have noticed, hopefully I write a lot better ahahah. I imagine the two to have finished college and gotten jobs, then quietly getting married with their friends and family present. The boys are in their third and fourth year of college, and it'd be years before they do eventually tie the knot. I'm really happy both of them are debuting, but sad not all of them could. I'm wishing them all the love in the world, and thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
